Somewhere in the Back of My Mind
by Stormyx
Summary: Mathias had a great life. He had many friends, was always happy and most importantly, had the greatest - and most stoic - boyfriend ever. However, a near death experience causes him to lose his memory of the past month and now he makes it his mission to rediscover what he once lost... (Human AU)


**Somewhere in the Back of My Mind**

A/N: Hello! This is my first Hetalia fanfic, which means my characterisations of the characters are probably really bad, but I'll improve with every update, as every author naturally does. It was supposed to be a PruHun fic but I was like "How about change it to DenNor for fun?" and _this _happened.

Pairings: The list may change, but I want to take requests for pairings that I can casually slip in every now and then that don't clash with the definite pairings. The definite list goes something like: Denmark/Norway, Romania/Norway, some Denmark/Belgium (I'm still working on these two pairings... They don't really affect the plot, to be honest), Sweden/Finland and Hong Kong/Iceland.

Genre: Drama, romance. Does hurt/comfort and angst count? I don't really know...

Themes: Amnesia and maybe some concubinage. Probably.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I'm not claiming any profit from writing this.**

_Please enjoy! :)_

* * *

Lukas Bondevik sat on his ship, arms crossed as if he was deep in thought. He gave a rare frown, turning over questions and ideas in his mind. He felt the water underneath his boat sway peacefully, and the air smelt fresh with seawater. The sun's face was hidden by many clouds which gathered in one location in the never-ending sky of periwinkle blue, but the fiery ball's rays shot through, creating a pretty source of light.

The winds however were a little more harsh and Lukas' hat nearly fell off his head and into the ocean, never to be seen again by the great abyss of the deep. Hastily, he was snapped out of his thoughts and reached to place it more securely on his head. He was fond of the navy blue cap; it had been made especially for him by Berwald, his housekeeper. Light blond locks of hair fell over his dull blue eyes as he adjusted his cap and with a sigh he quickly brushed them to one side.

"We're heading back to shore tonight, Lukas. Tell your friends." another sailor on the boat with him announced casually.

Lukas didn't pay him much attention, however. He was too busy thinking about his own matters at hand to be aware of the fact that his hat was about to fall off again.

**XXX **

Mathias set down his half-drunk can of beer. Upon a face which always held a grin that radiated happiness there was a look of seriousness, like he was thinking hard. He sat on a soft, cushioned seat with his legs resting on the sturdy oak table in front of him as he absentmindedly drummed his fingers against his thigh, feeling the black material of his trousers against the tips of his fingers.

Clearly, he wasn't cheerful.

"Hei[1], Mathias!" a buoyant voice sounded, followed by a figure when Mathias turned his head so he could see who it was. It was Tino, happy as ever with his violet eyes which shone like amethysts in the light and his light blond hair with a white beret sat on top.

Mathias let loose all thoughts that had been plaguing his minds and flashed him a smirk, "Hej[1], Tino! I see that Ber ain't with ya at the moment."

"Aha, he's doing some woodwork in his shed at the moment," the Finn walked across the room most likely to retrieve something but he stopped. He eyed the beer with interest, "what happened, Mathias?"

"Huh?"

"The beer. You never leave your beer cans unattended, empty or not," he began, his eyebrows raised and gesturing towards the Dane's drink, "are you still missing Lukas? I just got a call from him saying that he'd come home tonight."

Suddenly, the Dane let out a huge grin, "He's coming home tonight? Really!?"

"Joo, joo! He wanted to keep it a secret from you but I can't have you moping around like that!" the Finnish man chuckled, "But I think you should still try to pretend you don't know what's happening. It'll make him happy, I think."

The blue-eyed Dane ignored him, however, his excitement beaming all over his face and body, "Tino, ya gotta throw him a party! Invite everybody! My boyfriend is finally coming home after _forever_!"

"But Mathias, he was only away for a we-"

"Seriously, where's Ber when ya need him? Man, that guy throws the most awesome parties ever, I swear!" Mathias exclaimed, ignoring the Finn's comment. He grabbed his can and swung his legs off the table, before getting himself up in a rather careless manner. Surprisingly enough his hair didn't move a centimetre even with the Dane's wild actions, but the Finn figured that he must've put more gel in his hair than he normally did.

Before Mathias had the chance to run off in the direction of Berwald's shed, the violet-eyed Finn stopped him by grabbing a wrist which was concealed by the older man's red shirt, "Hey, we were planning on throwing a party anyway!"

Mathias raised his eyebrows, turning his head to face the Finn, "Since when?"

"Don't you remember? Before Lukas left for his sailing trip you _insisted _on a party for his return," Tino chuckled, fondly remembering the memory of two weeks prior, "so we granted your wish. And don't forget, it's your one month anniversary tomorrow."

The Finn winked at him before letting go of the older Dane's wrist. He began to go back to what he was doing, walking towards the door which led into the next room.

"Wait!" Mathias called out, hurrying after the Finn, "I need help!"

Tino stopped in his tracks, and gave him a surprised look, "With what?"

"Well... Do you know what I should get him for our anniversary?"

Tino again, was surprised. He always thought Mathias knew what to get the Norwegian. They'd always been joined at the hip since they'd met each other, despite their contradicting personalities. Even though Lukas didn't seem to care much for his gifts, the Finn had seen him make use of them on more than one occasion. He found it rather cute; for a man who didn't seem to care much about the excitable Dane, he still showed his affections towards him, even if it wasn't always subtle.

The Finnish man was about to sit him down and help him with his query but then he remembered someone who'd probably do the job a whole lot better. It wasn't like Lukas was a stranger to him, it was more of the fact that a sibling that the Norwegian had known his entire life would probably be of better help to him than himself. And he wasn't going to lie to himself, he was kind of eager to see Berwald at that moment.

He simply said to Mathias to wait until Emil got home, because he couldn't think of anything at that moment. Which was true, he figured that if he pondered on it for too long he'd end up in the same predicament as Mathias. Yet again, it was bizarre because he'd always been so good with gifts, especially when it came to Christmas and he couldn't even think of a simple _anniversary _gift. Did it even require much thought to begin with?

Still, he dismissed the thought, and left Mathias to his own thoughts about presents and the like. He hoped that Mathias would be able to think of a gift for Lukas. He couldn't imagine that Emil would want to talk to him when he got home, he never really talked to anyone to begin with. He decided that he'd help Mathias if he had the time after visiting Berwald. Today was a day when he didn't have to go to work (apparently, he'd done all he could at that moment and his services wouldn't be needed until a later date), so he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the Swede, since he normally didn't get to.

He smiled, and walked out of the room.

**XXX**

A somewhat deep, but nevertheless mellifluous voice quietly sang along to the beat of his mallet hitting his V-tool. Berwald let out a sigh and pushed his glasses up higher so the nose pads now rested even further back on the bridge of his nose. He looked over to his reference sheet and back to his woodwork at hand. Currently, he was making a figurine and he'd been working on it since sunrise. It was starting to come to life; a shape was taking place on a thick, wooden block. The Swede put down his tools and stretched his hands, feeling stiff since he'd been confined to one position for several hours.

He could hear footsteps approaching the door and for a moment he wondered who it might've been. But realisation kicked in fairly quickly, and he swiftly shoved the figurine he was making for his Finn underneath a blue, expensive cloth and got out another piece of woodwork with the same amount of speed. This woodwork wasn't anything special, it was something he worked on whenever Tino happened to pop by. So he started his woodwork again, this time on a different piece.

"Ber...?"

The Swede didn't look up from his work, but acknowledged his presence, "Ja?"

"I wanted to see you today." Tino walked in, softly and slowly as if not to disturb Berwald's work. He admired the woodwork which cluttered the room, though it looked pretty. Everything was carved with much precision; it brought a smile to his face. Nothing was painted in this room as Berwald liked it to be plain. It brought a feeling of hard work to the room.

"'Ya c'n." he replied, frowning as he cut into the solid wood. He had a rough idea of what he was carving, but he felt like the wood wasn't think enough for it.

The Finn sighed, walking over to the Swede's work desk and placing his hands on the oak so he leant against it, facing towards Berwald. His violet eyes met with the Swede's in a frown, "But not like this, Ber. I like watching you work, sure, but I feel like it should be more... You know..."

"Int'm'te?"

"Joo, intimate." he responded, still frowning. He hoped that Berwald would leave his work and spend time with him, but he knew just how dedicated the Swede was to his work. It was how he earned his money, after all. Guilt ran through him and he contemplated over whether he should leave Berwald be or continue asking him to abandon his work.

It turned out he didn't have to decide.

The blond Scandinavian placed his wood and tools on the solid oak table, stretching his hands out after the hard work he'd done when clutching his tools. Relief ran through them and he turned his attention to his Finn. He looked as beautiful as ever, dressed in a plain white blouse and navy blue trousers. A beret sat comfortably on his head and his bangs were neatly swept towards his ear. He looked so wonderful, but Berwald was put off by his frown.

He brought the Finn gently closer to him, "Don' frown, m'kes 'ya look ugly. 'Yer so pr'tty when 'ya smile."

Tino felt a hand grab his wrist as his breath caught in his throat, a brush making itself known across his cheeks. His eyes widened, revealing more of the pretty purple colour they held. Berwald was so close; their faces were only inches apart. An arm sneaked around the dip in his back, bringing him intimately close to the Swede. He blushed harder at this, somewhat certain of where it was going but still intrigued by what would happen.

The Finn placed his palm against the Swede's cheek, stroking the soft pale skin with his thumb as he looked up into Berwald's eyes which were partly covered by glasses which rested against the bridge of his nose. His voice barely came as a whisper, "What do you want me to do?"

The question needed no response as he was pulled in for a kiss. It was innocent and it was slow, but it was hot and Tino couldn't help but return it. His blush intensified to the colour of ripe strawberries as his heartbeat became faster. There was nothing wild or heavily passionate about it; it was just innocent, like a first kiss or making a discovery, and feeling another pair of lips against his own that were well-defined and smoothly gliding over his own ignited a fire within the deepest pits of his stomach that made him want _more and more and-_

He was disappointed when Berwald pulled away, meeting his gaze. His glasses had been removed, showing a face which looked far more attractive than any fancy piece of art and eyes that were now not hidden by lenses. His thumb that had previously been feeling the Swede's cheek now traced his clean-shaven jawline, tracing an invisible line until he reached his thin lips, darkened by the previous act so they were the colour of the reddest roses.

But for some reason he couldn't place, a conversation from only _minutes _ago stealthily slid into his head. It put him off his mood; normally these moments made his thoughts in his head vanish as he was overcome by lust. Perhaps it was just the effects of not having any intimacy for a few days, or because he hadn't adjusted to amount of freedom he had without his work hassling him.

"Mathias wants us to start organising that party," he chose to whisper at this point, for a more audible voice would most likely ruin the mood, "so what do you think about it? Should we plan it now or-"

Tino was interrupted by the Swede, whose blush was prominent much like his own, "I don' care 'bout th't right n'w, I only w'nt 'ya."

Before he could even formulate another response, he felt himself being kissed again.

* * *

[1]= I could've just written 'Hey', but I feel like saying 'Hey' sounds more harsh than the respective Nordic greetings that I've written here. The same goes for 'Joo, joo!'. Wouldn't it be strange if I had just written 'Yes, yes!'?

**See you in the next update! I don't know when it'll be, but feel free to favourite/follow/review. It's been a while since I've written anything, so any of those three would be greatly appreciated but I won't force you to do anything :)**


End file.
